hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Machine (video)
Music Machine was the fifth Hi-5 Australia video in 2000, released by Roadshow Entertainment. And DVD released on April 9, 2002. Cast Hi-5 * Tim Harding * Kellie Hoggart * Nathan Foley * Kathleen de Leon * Charli Robinson Puppeters * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox Songs Include Infobox Robot Number 1.png|Robot Number 1 Infobox Mirror Mirror.png|Mirror Mirror Infobox Feel The Beat.png|Feel The Beat Segments *Robot Number 1 *KELLIE surprises Chats with herself inside a music box. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 42 (Styles of the music). *CHARLI pretends to be a ballerina in a music box. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 42 (Styles of the music). *TIM, Kellie and Nathan find sounds in a roller coaster ride. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 36 (Machines that carry people). *CHARLI pretends to go on a roller coaster and on a merry-go-round. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 36 (Machines that carry people). *KATHLEEN plays with traffic lights but Jup Jup takes away its colours. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 39 (Machines in the city). *CHARLI checks out the traffic lights before crossing the street. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 39 (Machines in the city). *NATHAN's tractor doesn't work and he sees if the the engine is the problem. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 38 (Machines in the country). *CHARLI pretends to be a tractor engine. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 38 (Machines in the country). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a little but strong crane (Tim), and Charli doesn't believe that he can help on building until an elephant (Kathleen) from Kellie's circus get stuck in a wheelbarrow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 39 (Machines in the city). *Mirror Mirror *TIM plays a mbira and teaches the Hi-5 band how to say hello (Sawubona) and goodbye (Hamba kahle, sala kahle) in Swazi. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 29 (Other countries). *CHARLI sings in a Swazi way. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 29 (Other countries). *KATHLEEN learns to play the piano accordion. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 42 (Styles of the music). *CHARLI and Kathleen practice the legs slapping dance. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 42 (Styles of the music). *[[Funky Reggae Music|KELLIE plays Funky Reggae Music using a steel drum.]] Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 41 (Music from around the world). *[[Funky Reggae Music|CHARLI dances the Funky Reggae Music.]] Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 41 (Music from around the world). *NATHAN finds a music machine with a heart shape, tap shoes and an electric guitar. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 42 (Styles of the music). *CHARLI does the tap dance. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 42 (Styles of the music). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who loves to sing in the bath, his brother (Tim) asks him to sing along with his band, where Charli and Kellie are in, but Nathan just sings awful on stage. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 45 (Silly music). *Feel The Beat DVD Menu Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-35-17-602.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-36-19-603.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-36-21-671.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-36-23-857.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-36-25-673.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-36-13-080.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-36-06-662.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-36-00-038.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-35-53-512.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-35-46-811.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-35-40-327.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-35-33-905.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-35-23-526.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-35-25-704.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-35-27-560.jpg Bandicam 2017-01-07 09-36-32-131.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-35-29-393.jpg Bandicam 2019-06-30 20-35-35-305.jpg Special Features on this DVD * Hi-5 Karaoke Songs. * Sharing Stories. * Songs of the week. * Audio Commentary - Commentary by Helena Harris and Helen Martin. * Character Scene Select. * Previews - Video previews are Playing Cool Five Alive, Snow Party Star Dreaming, Animal Adventures, Summer Rainbows, Move Your Body and Cushion Kids: Meet The Kids. * Available on CD and Cassette - 4 Hi-5 CDs are Jump and Jive with Hi-5, It's a Party, Boom Boom Beat and It's a Hi-5 Christmas. Video Gallery Hi-5 Music Machine Intro.png Opening_Music_Machine.png Hi-5 Robot Number 1.png Kellie S2 E42.png Charli S2 E42 1.png Tim S2 E36.png Charli S2 E36 3.png Kathleen S2 E39.png Charli S2 E39 2.png Nathan S2 E38.png Charli S2 E38 1.png Sharing Stories S2 E39.png Hi-5 Mirror Mirror.png Tim S2 E29.png Charli S2 E29 3.png Kathleen S2 E42.png Charli S2 E42 4.png Kellie S2 E41.png Charli S2 E41 2.png Nathan S2 E42.png Charli S2 E42 3.png Sharing Stories S2 E45.png Hi-5 Feel The Beat 2.png Category:2000 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 videos